The Ed Boys n The Powerpuff Girls!
by Story Nado
Summary: The girls are sucked into a portal machine by the vile Mojo Jojo, and end up in the Cul-Da-Sac of Peach Creek. With the help of a certain group of adolescent outcasts, the girls make a daring escape!
1. Chapter 1

_The cul-de-sac...of Peach Creek!_

No, wait...wrong show.

Wait a minute!

This is a fanfiction, and a crossover one at that! Oh, how exciting!

Hmm. That does mean that this isn't canon, which is a shame.

I would have really loved to try out one of those delicious jaw breakers. So, so good-

**Author: Narrator, just get on with the story already!**

Oh, right! My apolgies, sir!

So, that means we're starting with the boys first?

"Correct-a-Mundo!", exclaimed Eddy in a joyous fashion.

Wait, did you just hear all that?

"Yep! Now scram! This is our scene!"

You know I can't actually leave, right?

"Whatever.", said Eddy as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, and turned his attention back to the latest scam.

You see, fair reader, this scam revolved around time travel, and thus a time traveling machine was created.

Or, at least, resembled one.

It was made out of a large cardboard box, complete with fake windows and buttons drawn with marker on the front and back. The bottom was left open, as Eddy believed that Ed would just dump the box onto the latest..."pigeon".

The person would be flung back via a rather gigantic rubber band tied to two trees. (Don't ask how they managed to get the rubber band. Even I couldn't wrap my head around it.)

He or she would then land in the junkyard, where they would encounter various wax figures of dinosaurs.

Eddy cleared his throat, and asked his two friends, Ed and Edd (or Double D, as his friends call him) if the scam was finished.

Edd replied, "Almost complete, Eddy. I just need to check if my trajectory is correct."

The intelligent young lad proceeded to do so, while Ed was standing around idly, minding his own business.

"Hey Lumpy! Quit standin' around! Get over here and help me with this box!", yelled an impatient Eddy.

Ed cheerfully walked over to Eddy's spot, and held the box over his head.

He walked all the way back over to the rubber band and held it back with one hand, while holding the box with the other.

Eddy eagerly rubbed his hands together and said, "The Time Machine o' Ed is almost ready...hahaha..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Townsville..._

"Girls!", yelled the Mayor, "Mojo Jojo's giant robot is attacking various buildings in Townsville, and he's about to attack the newly built pickle store! Oh, the horror!"

Indeed, the mayor was right, as the giant 60's style robot had damaged several buildings, and that malicious little monkey was inside its glass dome, laughing his head off.

Just then, our favorite little heroines, the Powerpuff Girls swooped in and ripped out the robot's arms.

Afterwards, Blossom used her fantastic frost breath to freeze the robot's head.

Bubbles then delivered two swift kicks to each leg, damaging them.

Finally, to finish it all off, Buttercup rammed into the robot's body, causing it to fall to the ground.

The girls then used their heat vision powers to fire at the robot's circular core, causing the entire machine to explode.

The citizens of Townsville cheered in delight as the Girls held up a frowning Mojo by the cape.

Mojo growled,"Curses! Rotten little Powerpuffs!"

However, as soon as he said those words, the atrocious ape gave out a extremely sinister smile.

Oh Mojo, whatever could you be planning _now_?

He pulled out a small remote, pressed a big ruby red button (that was apparently the only button on that remote), and teleported himself away.

Everyone stood there in a mixture of shock and confusion.

Bubbles asked,"Where'd he go?"

Blossom exclaimed, "He must have returned to his laboratory! Let's go girls!"

Our little heroines quickly flew off, and the citizens simply walked away, continuing on with their lives.

In his volcanic laboratory, Mojo cackled to himself, "Finally! The time is right! I will unleash my ultimate plan to get rid of those accursed Powerpuff Girls!"

Mojo sat near a fully tested, freshly scented portal machine and pulled out a holographic screen/keyboard and began searching for other dimensions. Why he didn't do this before is something the world may never know...

"SILENCE!", yelled out Mojo.

On the screen, he saw various locations that were very unimpressive to him, such as Beach City, the Land of Ooo, Elmore, the Park, Endsville, some random foster home for imaginary friends, Camp Kidney, Aron City, a house in the middle of Nowhere, a ridiculously large tree house, Aku City...and a whole slew of other locations that we had to cut for time.

Finally, the malicious monkey came across a location that was so plain, and yet, for some odd reason that even Mojo could not explain, it felt so strange and insane at the same time.

A Cul-da-sac, located near a town called Peach Creek.

Mojo`s evil grin widened, and he said,"Perfect. Those little brats won`t know what hit them..."

As he quickly typed in the coordinates, the Powerpuff Girls crashed through the laboratory ceiling in a heroic fashion.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, MOJO JOJO!", exclaimed the girls in unison.

The calculating chimp stood on his chair, with a smug look on his face.

"Oh no, the Powerpuff Girls are here! Whatever shall I _do_?", said Mojo in an extremely over-the-top tone of voice.

Blossom courageously said,"Give it a rest, Mojo! We`ll stop whatever plan you have up your furry sleeve!"

Bubbles and Buttercup chimed in,"Yeah!"

Mojo evily grinned,"_Oooh really_? Are you Powerpuffs ready for _this_?"

Before any of the girls could react, he quickly pressed a button which, quite literally, froze the girls into place.

The prickly primate activated the portal machine with a single switch, which caused the girls`frozen bodies to get sucked into the pulsating vortex.

Oh, Mojo! You horrible, horrible monster!

"YES, YES, YES!", cheered Mojo.

He struck an overly dramatic pose and exclaimed,"I did it! I, Mojo Jojo, _finally_ rid myself of those accursed Powerpuff Girls!"

The vile villain grinned,"Now, to take over Townsville, and after that...THE WORLD!"

He let out a gigantic evil laugh that echoed across the laboratory.

Mojo's stomach rumbled soon after, and the maniacal monkey said, "Ooo, better get a snack first!"


	2. Chapter 2

_The cul-da-sac of Peach Creek!_

No, still doesn't sound right.

"Step right up folks and welcome to the wonderful, the mystifying, the _amazing..._Time Travel o' Ed!", yelled Eddy as he stood on a crate and held out a money jar.

The various children of the cul-da-sac stood on line, eager to try the new scam.

Oh, you poor, poor souls, if you only paid attention to the recent events that happened last chapter...

"Shut it, Mr. Know-it-All!", Eddy hissed, "You're not ruining my scam!"

Then, Eddy excitedly grinned as Rolf first came up, complete with 25 cents in hand.

As Rolf put his quarter in the jar, the urban farmer happily said, "Rolf would normally be opposed to external forces that threaten the son of a shepard's way of life, but he will make an exception today! Rolf is very curious about the beginnings of his ancestry!"

Eddy hadn't even listened to a word Rolf said, as he was too busy thinking about how the scam could be a gold mine for a whole lot of jawbreakers. Poor, poor Eddy...because you are _so_ blinded by your fantasies, you are already signaling your own doom.

"Hello? Ed-boy?", asked Rolf as he waved his hand at Eddy.

The self-proclaimed leader snapped back to reality and exclaimed, "Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever! Now get in there!"

He pushed him near Ed and Double D, who motioned him to walk over and stand near the rubber band.

Afterwards, Ed dumped the fake time travel box over him and quickly held the rubber band back, complete with a dopey grin on his face.

Double D walked up to Eddy and said,"I successfully installed the landing pad all the way in the junkyard, Eddy."

The shortest Ed boy nodded and replied, "Good, now move outta the way sock head!"

Double D quickly ran behind Eddy as Ed released the rubber band on the son-of-a-Shepard, slingshot style. The cul-da-sac kids looked in awe as Rolf was sent flying through the air.

Eddy cackled to himself while Ed exclaimed, "Look at him go!"

Double D grabbed a pair of binoculars so he could see if Rolf would land on the installed pad.

The sock-headed boy's eyes widened, as he saw something that he would never dreamed of seeing in his 12 years of existence: a huge swirling portal that was quickly opening up in the skies above.

The Powerpuff Girls then fell out of said portal, still frozen solid.

They accidentally fell on top of Rolf, who was conveniently soaring right near the clouds.

What followed was a very brutal crash landing, not on the safe and oh-so-comfortable pad, but on the harsh pavement of the junkyard.

Double D shrieked,"Rolf! Oh dear!", and was about to run off to the crash site, when Eddy immediately grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Hey, hold on Double D," said Eddy,"we got more customers waiting for us!"

Double D exclaimed,"Eddy, I`m sorry, but something fell out of the sky and onto Rolf! I have to go see if he's ok!"

He motioned Ed to follow him, to which the big lug did.

As the two Eds ran off, Eddy yelled out,"Guys! Hold on a second, will ya?!"

He groaned in anger and turned around to see the other cul-da-sac kids, all of whom had confused expressions on their faces.

Nazz asked,"Um, did something happen to Rolf?"

Eddy nervously chuckled and replied,"Uh, no, no, no! Just wait right here!"

The shortest Ed boy then quickly ran all the way over to the junkyard, where he saw the other two Eds gaze at the crater that Rolf had created.

Eddy growled,"What gives? We've got customers back there waiting for the next ride, and you're checking on Stringbean here?!"

Double D glared at Eddy and said,"Well, _excuse _me mister, but we have to see if Rolf is alright! Ed, lift those objects off of him!"

Ed nodded and lifted the frozen superheroines off of the urban farmer.

The big lug then grabbed Rolf by the leg, and lifted him up.

The son-of-a-shepard was comically flattened like a pancake, and the cardboard box, somehow, had been torn to shreds.

Rolf immediately regained consciousness, and his body returned to normal.

He saw Ed, who was still holding him by the leg, and yelled,"LAY YOUR HAND OFF OF ROLF, DIM-WITTED ED BOY!"

He swiftly kicked Ed in the face, and fell to the ground. The young foreign boy looked around, trying to see if he landed in his ancestry's past, but only saw various wax dinosaurs scattered around the junkyard.

Realizing that a certain con man decieved him with a scam, Rolf glared daggers at Eddy, who nervously whistled in response.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT THE GREAT ANCESTRY OF ROLF?!", he yelled.

Eddy, who was sweating bullets, stammered,"Uh, h-hey Rolf, at least you traveled somewhere, right?"

Rolf sighed and responded,"Well then Ed boy, since you disrespected the son-of-a-shepard's cherished family history with your prehistoric creatures made of wax..."

He began pulling out a third, identical shoe from his pocket,

"...you will now suffer the wrath of the Almighty Three Shoe Beating!"

Eddy's eyes widened, and gave out a small whimper, "Mommy..."

While Rolf proceeded to beat the living tar out of Eddy, Double D examined the frozen subjects laid out before him.

He thought, "_What are these...creatures? They look like little girls, but they don't resemble any human we know. Nor do they resemble any other species on this Earth."_

Ed looked at the frozen heroines and said,"They look like the Bug-Eyed Aliens from _I Was An Alien Bug Beast _in Crypto-Vision!"

Double D took Ed's comment into consideration, and thought, "_Maybe Ed's right. Maybe they could be aliens. But I have to make sure of it. Hmm, perhaps I should unfreeze one of them and ask where they came from. This could be a major event in human history after all."_

Suddenly, a bruised and badly beaten Eddy was thrown right next to Ed, who cheerfully said, "Hiya, Eddy!"

Eddy, in a dazed, distorted manner, spat out, "Shut up, Ed."

The self proclaimed leader got up, quickly shook his head, dusted himself off, and was good as new.

Eddy then saw Double D lay out a bunch of experimentation tools. He walked over to the intelligent Ed boy and said,"Thanks for nothing, sock head!"

Double D shushed Eddy and said,"I'm trying to unfreeze these creatures, Eddy."

Eddy looked at the frozen superheroines and thought, "_What the heck are these things? Cheap looking porcelain dolls? HA! I crack myself up!"_

Double D selected a magnifying glass that was laid out alongside the other tools.

The intelligent Ed boy proceeded to hold the tool out near the Sun, which created a small beam of heat.

The concentrated beam hit the ice encasing Blossom, causing it to melt, which quickly freed the small girl.

She wiped her eyes and groaned.

Suddenly, Blossom gasped, as she instantly remembered the events of the previous chapter.

She saw that her sisters were still frozen, and she used her heat vision to free them as well.

Both Eddy and Double D's eyes widened in shock at this, while Ed exclaimed, "Cool!"

The Powerpuff Girls are officially ok! _Woo-Hoo! _Thank you, cartoon physics!

Buttercup groaned, "What the heck happened?"

Bubbles asked, "Where's Mojo?"

Blossom replied,"That's what I was about to ask..."

The pink leader saw Double D and asked,"Um, sir, I was wondering, where are we, and how did we get here?"

Double D replied, "Why, you're in Peach Creek."

The girls collectively gasped in unison and exclaimed, "_Peach Creek?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, yeah! Why'd ya ask?", questioned Eddy.

Blossom replied,"You see, we're from the City of Townsville. Have you heard of it?"

"No. What the heck is a Town-ville?"

Buttercup groaned, "She means _Townsville_, doofus! Big city that gets attacked by monsters every other week! You've never heard of that place?!"

"No, I haven't! And quit callin' me doofus, ya little brat!", angrily said Eddy.

Buttercup growled,"What did you call me?"

But before she could retaliate with violence, Bubbles quickly held her sister back.

Double D inquired,"So, this...'Townsville'...is it a small town? Or is it large metropolis?"

Bubbles replied, "The latter!"

Ed asked in an excited manner, "Does that mean **_Superman_** lives with you guys?"

"_**NO!**_", shouted all three girls.

Double D sighed and said,"Well, I'm sorry, but we've never heard of this city that you speak of."

Blossom sighed and turned to her sisters,"There's only one explanation for this, girls. Mojo must've sent us to another dimension."

Bubbles and Buttercup both gasped in shock.

"How can you be so sure?", asked Buttercup.

Blossom replied,"It looked like he was sitting next to some sort of circular machine, so it's gotta be a portal..."

Double D spoke up,"Pardon me if I'm interrupting, but who are you three supposed to be?

Bubbles happily replied,"We're the Powerpuff Girls! And where we come from, we're superheroes! We were sent here by a evil monkey villain named Mojo Jojo!"

The sock hat wearing Ed boy wondered how to respond to this...strange response.

He then facepalmed himself and sighed,"Of course, it _had_ to be a superhero group..."

Eddy scoffed and glared at...me, the Narrator.

What is it _now_, my dear Eddy?

"**_THIS_** is the crossover you were referring to? We're teaming up with some little girl superheroes?", asked Eddy in an annoyed tone of voice.

Well, yes. I mean, come _on _Eddy! This could be really fun!

The short Ed boy was suddenly held up by Ed, who happily said,"The narrator's right, Eddy! This is gonna be fun!"

He mindlessly threw his friend over his shoulder and asked Bubbles, "Blue girl, do you like animals and gravy?"

Bubbles replied,"I think gravy's ok, but I love animals!"

Ed gasped and yelled,"ED LOVES ANIMALS TOO!"

Bubbles' eyes widened in shock,"Really?!"

Ed grinned and nodded rapidly.

He asked,"Do you wanna be friends?"

Bubbles exclaimed,"Yeah!"

The big oaf then hugged Bubbles tightly, and she giggled in response.

The other Eds and Powerpuffs looked on in disbelief.

Eddy asked,"What the heck is even happening right now?"

Blossom stammered,"I-I don't know..."

Eddy groaned and turned to Double D ,"Well, looks like we'll be teaming up with these clowns..."

Buttercup glared at the short Ed boy and stuck out her tounge.

Eddy yelled,"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"What are you gonna do about it?", smirked the green Powerpuff.

Eddy thought about his next move for a bit, then kicked up some dust in the small girl's face.

"SEE YA!", he yelled as he ran off.

Buttercup screamed,"GET BACK HERE!"

She quickly flew off in Eddy's direction.

Ed grinned,"Let's go follow them!"

Bubbles said,"Ok!"

They happily ran/ flew off, laughing and giggling with glee.

Blossom and Double D sighed in unison.

The little heroine asked,"Let me guess, these guys also drive you crazy sometimes?"

Double D replied,"Yes...unfortunately."

Bloosom said,"Well, let's follow them."

The sock-hat boy nodded and the two of them followed their respective companions.


	4. Chapter 4

_The cul-da-sac of Peach-_

"WILL YA SHUT IT ALREADY?!", shouted Eddy as he ran across various houses, desperately trying to reach his own house.

The short Ed boy looked behind him and saw that Buttercup, the brutish tomboy of the Powerpuff Girls, was still on his trail.

And she was not slowing down at _ALL_!

Eddy growled, "Gee, thanks for the information!"

He saw that Jimmy and Sarah were playing on a random see-saw, and he snickered to himself.

Eddy leaped in between the two kids, startling them.

"Have fun with those injuries! HAHAHA!", exclaimed Eddy as he continued to run.

Sarah questioned, "What the? What injuries?!"

Suddenly, Buttercup crashed right into them, and all that could be seen was a massive cartoon-y dust cloud, as well as the screams of poor Jimmy and Sarah.

"_Heh, heh! Serves 'em right!_", thought Eddy.

The leader of the Eds squealed with glee upon seeing that he was almost home, specifically near his doorstop.

He leaped towards the door, and shouted, "HERE I AM! FINALLY! HOME SWEET HO—Wait a minute!"

Eddy stopped himself, and as he hovered in mid-air, he thought, "_What happened to my scam? It's been 15 minutes, and I haven't heard a peep from the other kids!"_

The Ed boy landed on the ground, and quickly ran all the way back towards the site of the scam, only to find that the kids were gone.

Even worse, the money jar was empty!

Eddy shouted, "ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?!"

He stomped his foot on the ground, and began to walk off, only to run into Buttercup, who had a big smirk on her face.

Eddy sweated and let out a small chuckle, "H-Hey...about that lil' kick of sand...it was just a small accident, ya see?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm not gonna fall for that trick."

Her eyes began glowing red, making Eddy whimper with fright.

* * *

Double D and Blossom ran into Ed, who was hiding behind a random tree.

Double D asked, "Ed...what are you doing?"

Ed replied, "Oh! Me and Blue Girl were playing hide and seek."

Blossom angrily exclaimed, "Hide and seek?! Are you serious?!"

Ed smiled, "Yeah! Wanna play?"

"No!", shouted Blossom.

She groaned and thought, "_Where_ _the heck did Bubbles and Buttercup fly off to?"_

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, and Eddy instantly landed right in front of them, with comical burns and injuries all over his body.

Ed happily said, "Hiya Eddy!"

Eddy growled, "Once again, shut up Ed."

Buttercup soon arrived, complete with Bubbles in tow.

The green Powerpuff said, "I'm here, just had to pound this doofus for a bit. And I found Bubbles hiding in a random backyard."

Bubbles frowned, "We were starting our game!"

Blossom sighed with relief, "Alright. Now that we're finally all together, let's introduce ourselves."

Double D smiled, "With pleasure. My name is Eddward, but since my name is spelled with two D's, I am usually called 'Double D'."

Eddy (who was suddenly now okay) hopped up and grinned, "I'm Eddy, the brilliant _and_ courageous leader!"

Double D rolled his eyes at Eddy's needlessly bombastic introduction.

Ed grinned, "And I'm Ed! I...uh...I love chickens!"

Blossom asked, "So, you all have the same name?"

Eddy chuckled, "Well, yeah! Why else is our show called 'Ed, Edd, n Eddy'?"

Buttercup thought, "_That's stupid."_

Blossom said, "Nice to meet you all! I'm Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls."

"I'm Bubbles!"

"And I'm Buttercup."

Double D stated, "Oh my! It appears that you three _also_ share similar sounding names!"

Bubbles smiled, "Wow! Talk about an interesting coincidence!"

Blossom then said, "Since we have no actual way of returning to our dimension, I propose that the six of us team up in order to figure out how to do so."

Eddy frowned, "Look kid, I don't think this 'dimensional travel' stuff is even possible here!"

Double D stated, "Well Eddy, considering how we nearly almost broke reality in a certain episode, I believe that _**anything**_ is possible at this point."

Eddy grumbled, "Fine."

Ed exclaimed, "Let's all go to my house guys!"

Blossom happily said, "Great! We can use Ed's house as a base of operations!"

The big oaf asked, "For...what?"

The pink Powerpuff sighed, "For planning on how to get _back_ to our dimension!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that."

Blossom facepalmed as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Eddy smirked, "Welcome to my world, pinky."


	5. Chapter 5

OH NO!

FAIR READERS, THIS IS HORRIBLE!

MOJO JOJO HAS ASSEMBLED A MASSIVE ARMY OF MOJO-STLYE ROBOTS, AND IS NOW ATTACKING TOWNSVILLE! **_AGAIN!_**

Oh! What's this?

Apparently, now he's getting off his main robot, and coming up to me, the Narrator.

"Yes, it's pretty _obvious_ that I, Mojo Jojo, would do such a thing. Now away with you."

That malicious monkey ran all the way back up to his robot, and resumed wrecking up Townsville.

* * *

At Town Hall, the Mayor was panicking in his office.

He shouted, "This is terrible! My beautiful town is getting destroyed! Again!"

The small mayor turned to his assistant, "Ms. Bellum, what do we do?!"

Ms. Bellum calmly replied, "Mayor, relax. Let's just call up the girls."

The Mayor exclaimed, "That's the thing! I haven't seen them all day!"

Ms. Bellum stammered, "Wh-What?!"

The Mayor nodded, "Yeah! I even called up the Professor, and **_he_** has no idea where they are!"

Ms. Bellum asked, "Wait, since when do you have the Professor's phone number?"

"I got it recently! Just in case of dire emergencies like this one!"

They both felt a massive rumbling around them, and looked up to see Mojo crash in from above.

"Hello, sweet little Mayor.", smirked Mojo.

The Mayor hopped into Ms. Bellum's arms and fearfully said, "P-Please protect me!"

Ms. Bellum sighed and quickly kicked Mojo in the face, sending him flying towards the Mayor's desk.

The assistant then kicked open the doors, ran out the office, ran all the way down the long stairway, and towards her car.

She placed Mayor in a little booster seat, carefully put his seatbelt on, and rapidly drove all the way to the Powerpuff Girls' House.

* * *

Ms. Bellum knocked on the door, and said, "Professor, this is Ms. Bellum. It's about the girls."

The door opened to reveal a very disheveled Professor Utonium.

Mayor exclaimed, "Whoa! Professor, you look terrible!"

The Professor put a hand to his forehead, and sighed, "I have no idea where my girls are, and the city's currently in chaos. Of course I look terrible."

He rubbed his temple and said, "Come on in."

The two of them walked inside, and Ms. Bellum shut the door behind her.

The Professor stated, "This might sound insane, but-"

Mayor deadpanned, "Professor, you do realize that you live in Townsville. Every single crisis here could be considered insane."

"Yes, but this is...something else. I believe that the girls are in another dimension."

Mayor and Ms. Bellum looked at one another with suprise.

The scientist motioned the duo to follow him downstairs, to which they did.

They all went downstairs and saw a large metallic portal machine.

The Professor smiled, "And this is our ticket to find them. I spent two nights building this, just in case a situation like this happened."

Ms. Bellum said, "Huh. Convenient."

He pulled out a remote from his pocket and explained, "This remote will lead us through many different dimensions. One of those dimensions will **_have_** to have the girls."

The Professor pressed a large button on the remote, and a green swirling vortex began emitting from the machine.

Professor smiled, "Now, let's go save my daughters."

The three of them ran through the massive portal, and it quickly closed afterwards.

Oh, Powerpuff Girls, please stay strong! The Professor is coming to save you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! It's me, Story Nado!**

**I deeply apologize for not updating this story for a while, I just got sidetracked by various things, mainly college stuff, as well as trying to write out my other stories.**

**Now, let's continue with this crossover!**

* * *

The Cul-Da-Sac of Peach-

"Ssh! Narrator! We're about to start our discussion!", exclaimed Blossom.

Oh, right. I apologize for that.

"No worries.", smiled the pink Powerpuff.

Both groups were currently in Double D's room, since Ed's room was **_far_** too messy and gross for them to concentrate in.

Blossom flew over to Double D's whiteboard and grabbed a marker.

She wrote out, "**PORTAL PARTS**" on it.

The pink Powerpuff turned to the group, and said, "Okay, first, we'll need items to build a portal. So we'll have to start with some big metallic parts."

She thought aloud, "But where can we find items like that?"

Double D spoke up, "Well, there are many different kinds of old cars lying around the junkyard."

Bubbles added, "And we could use our heat vision to melt those cars and turn them into two giant metal rings, forming a super-duper big portal!"

Blossom nodded, "Good, good. What else?"

Ed exclaimed, "Ooh! Ooh!"

Double D turmed to his friend, "What is it, Ed?"

Ed repiled, "I could use...uh...the benzo, and...a car battery!"

Double D smiled, "I believe this means that we could hook up some wires and place them onto the benzo's car battery, and when started up, we'll create enough energy for the portal! Excellent idea Ed!"

Ed grinned, "Why thank you, Double D!"

Blossom questioned, "But...how would that even wor-"

"Blame the cartoon logic of this dimension.", said Double D.

Blossom sighed, "Fair enough."

Buttercup saw Eddy nonchalantly reading a magazine, and glared down at him,

"Well? Don't you have anything to add to this?"

Eddy shrugged, "Meh, not really. You guys pretty much have this plan covered."

The green Powerpuff's eyes widened, "You can't be serious! Don't tell me you're not gonna help us out!"

Eddy glared at the girl, "Unless it involves cash, I'm not joining in. You're all on your own."

He resumed reading his magazine afterwards.

Buttercup growled, "Why you selfish, greedy-"

"Just ignore him, Buttercup.", pleaded Double D, "Eddy is usually like this..."

Buttercup scoffed and floated back over to her sisters.

Blossom smiled, "Okay! Are we ready?"

The entire group (minus Eddy) exclaimed, "YEAH! / WHY, YES!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Professor, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum were running across various strange dimensions.

One dimension included a small, curly-haired boy and three alien guardians facing off against a massive monster.

Another included a chubby bunny-cat hybrid (who also dressed in purple) chomping down on a green colored dish.

And another included a samurai fighting against a group of scary-looking alien thugs.

Very, very strange dimensions indeed! Sheesh! I really don't wanna travel back there again!

Finally, the trio arrived at a random table near a snack bar, and sat down.

"Geez. I'm kinda tired...", said the Mayor.

Ms. Bellum nodded in agreement, "We've been running across three different dimensions, and not **one** of them has the Girls!"

Professor Utonium reasoned, "We have to keep trying. If we don't...who knows what Mojo will do next!"

At that moment, a large, muscular, white-haired yeti (who also wore jeans for some reason) sat down next to the group. He held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You guys doin' alright?", asked the yeti.

Professor sighed, "No. It's a rather complicated situation. You wouldn't understand."

The yeti smirked, "Let me guess. You're all from another dimension, and you're currently searching for someone important?"

The three members of Townsville looked at one another with shocked expressions. Heck, even I'm shocked, and I'm the narrator of this story!

"How...How did you know?", asked the Professor.

The yeti replied, "I could tell by the thick, cartoonish outlines on your bodies. Plus, I ran into another dimensional situation a couple of months back. It involved some kid and his stretchy dog."

Mayor sighed with relief, "Alright, it's good that **_someone_** actually understands!"

The yeti chuckled, "Thanks. Name's Skips by the way!"

Mayor smiled, "Nice to meet you, Skips!"

He turned to the Professor and asked, "Care to tell this gentleman what's going on?"

Professor Utonium nodded, and proceeded to inform Skips about their current predicament.

After the Professor finished explaining, Skips said, "My advice...would be to just keep on searchin' for them."

Mayor whined, "But do we have to? We went through three whole dimensions already!"

The yeti replied, "Seeing how dimensional guides or communicators don't exist, it's the only logical option to go with."

Professor placed a hand on his chin, "He has a point. There might be no other option."

Both Mayor and Ms. Bellum sighed deeply in response.

"Thanks for the advice, Skips.", said the Professor as he shook the yeti's hand.

Skips smiled, "No problem. Good luck with findin' those superheroes."

Professor nodded and pressed his dimensional remote, activating the large, swirling portal once more.

Ms. Bellum and the Mayor sighed and followed the Professor as he walked in the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cul-da-sac's junkyard, the Powerpuff Girls watched Double D clean up the newly crafted device, getting every last speck of gunk off of it.

"Voila!", the sock hat wearing Ed boy exclaimed.

He turned to Blossom, and smiled, "The portal is officially cleaned up!"

"Great! Looks like we're done!", said Blossom as she floated over the...erm, rather crude looking device.

It's so crude looking...that I may not be able to describe it to the best of my ability.

However, I **am** the narrator, so I will try: it basically resembled a five-year old's drawings of what a portal device might look like, albeit in metallic form.

Buttercup growled, "Hey, cut us some slack, Narrator! We **_are_** actually five year olds, y'know!"

Well, yes, it's just-

Blossom sighed, "Forget it, Buttercup. Let's just restart the whole thing."

"HAHAHAHA! What a joke!", laughed Eddy, who was sitting on a nearby chair, "It's so awful that the narrator couldn't describe it! Heck, I could do a better job than that!"

Buttercup flew over to the greedy Ed boy, "Okay, then! Let's see **YOU** try to make a better device!"

Eddy smirked, "Alright then! Looks like I will!"

He hopped off his chair and grabbed Ed by the ear, dragging him away.

"Where are we going, Eddy?", asked the big guy.

Eddy chuckled, "Another part of the junkyard, Lumpy!"


End file.
